


To the Left of Fate

by loveliesinwakanda (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Friendship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Multi, No Other DC Characters, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loveliesinwakanda
Summary: When Diana dove into that water and swam toward the metal wreckage, she changed history forever. She also changed the lives of the two soldiers she rescued.Story will most likely include polyamory.





	To the Left of Fate

Diana was familiar with everything on Themiscyra, after such a long time she would be insane to not have the island known as well as the back of her hand. She knew all her sisters by name, called for the creatures by their title, the land was her backyard though at times it felt like a cell. There was nothing on her island she did not know. So, this… _thing_ must not have come from her land.

The contraption shinned like armor in the light, it roared louder than any sound she had heard before and the ugly noise made her want to cover her ears. It appeared to fall at an angle, as though it was either thrown or was flying previous to what she had seen. The crack as it hit the water made the princess step back on instinct before her eyes widened more. She doubted her eyes for a moment before running toward the edge of the cliff and diving into the cool water below that felt different now than it had when she had jumped in earlier. Her swimming though normally recreational felt like more in that moment, she silently thanked Hera for the swimming races she and her sisters would enjoy after training.

Her investigation proved fruitful when she saw figures, whatever they were in had released them or been forced to release them. On instinct, Diana took the one of the arms of both of them before swimming as quickly as she could above the water. A gasp left her lips as she hoisted the two higher so they two could breathe, she heard coughing as a response. Good. That showed their bodies were at least able to attempt breathing. She wasn’t too late.

“Hold on, I’ll get you to shore.” She announced loudly before swimming again. It was odd for her to rely solely on her legs to swim as both arms were not wrapped around the two, but the adrenaline in her veins along with her experience propelled her farther.

After gently letting them out of her arms to land on the soft and white sand, Diana slumped to a kneeling position. Her breathing was heavy from excitement and worry. For the first time, she looked over the beings before her. Both were coughing up water, having shifted to a knelling position mirroring hers as they tried to gain their senses.

She paused. “You… You are men, correct?” Her confusion was laced with the thrill of what she was seeing. Humans were on the island. Real ones. Not only that, but male humans. They looked so real compared to the sketches in old books and scrolls.

The one wearing a blue a few shades darker then the sea she just fished him from spoke first, his coughing ended leaving only heavy panting. “Yes.” His voice was slow and disbelieving.

The one with dark hair coughed loudly before letting out a humorless chuckle. “I mean, don’t we look like men?”

Diana sat straighter, “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never seen one before.”

The first one who spoke turned to her, his breathing was oddly stable while the other one was just now starting to pant. “How would you never have seen-?”

Before he could finish, the girl moved closer. Steve held his breath for a moment, fearful and oddly surprised by how close she had gotten so quickly. Her hand moved to his check. He hadn’t realized he was bleeding until he saw the red that now coated her finger tips. She looked down at her hand before glancing up to his face again.

A look of shock appeared on her face. “Do all mortals heal this quickly…?” she whispered, moving her hand to touch the scar that was already closing itself.

“N-No, ma’am,” Captain America swallowed. He suddenly felt like a short, scrawny kid from Brooklyn again.

She quickly turned from him, though not moving herself farther from him. She positioned herself in the small space between the men, her attention now rested on the boy who wore a dreary green color. She put a hand on his back, patting him in an attempt to help him. “Does this one?”

It took the super soldier a moment to realize she was speaking to him and asking about Bucky. He moved to the side, looking over at his friend for the first time since what he thought was the end. “No, ma’am. He may need medical-.”

“Geez, punk. Just cause I’m not as unbreakable as you now don’t mean I can’t handle a crash.” His breathing had somewhat fallen into a normal rhythm.  The woman’s hand on his back went from patting to rubbing soothing circles. He briefly thought she was a nurse before catching a glimpse of her clothing. He didn’t think either side had uniforms like that.

The woman kept her hand on his back before turning to look at the other man. “Is punk what you are called? Is it your name?”

Steve looked confused as Diana felt the other man’s back twitch in laughter. “No, ma’am. It’s Steve. Captain Steve Rogers of the United States military.”

The other man straightened at that, Diana’s hand fell from his back, moving to support her in her odd sitting position.

“Sergeant James Buchanan of the United States. Thank you for saving us, ma’am.”

She opened her mouth, pausing for a moment before speaking. “I am not this “ma’am” of whom you speak. I am Princess Diana of Themiscyra, the home of the Amazons. Who is this “ma’am”? Is it possible she is still wounded from your fall?”

Both men hesitated, not sure how to respond.

“Ma’am is not the name of a person,” the one with light hair began slowly. “It’s a title of respect. It’s a polite was of addressing a woman.”

She considered this. “Is there an equivalent for men?”

“That would be the term sir,” he answered while slowly nodding.

She nodded, storing the information.

“Well, Your Highness, thank you for saving us.” The other repeated, sitting up now and giving her a small smile. “Where exactly are we relative to the war? The name sounds more European then African or Asian.”

His words raised another question, so much so that she did not answer his own question. “Is “Your Highness” another title?”

The one who called himself Captain Steve Rogers nodded. “Yes, it’s more similar to “captain” and “sergeant” in the sense of it being a rank or show of position. “

She pointed to each man as she spoke. “So, you are Steve Rogers and you are James Buchanan, is this correct? And the other words simply demonstrate position?”

Both men nodded and a satisfied smile graced the woman’s face.

“Now,” Steve began slowly. “Where are we?”

“Themiscyra.”

“I think he means relative to the war, Your Highness.”

The mention of war brought up old bedtime stories and legends of Ares’ return. “What war? Are you two warriors?”

“How do you not know about the war…?”

She shifted uncomfortably. “We are separate from humanity. We, the Amazons, were meant to bless mankind but Ares-.”

“Wait, Amazons…? Like the old legends?”

She looked offended. “I am before you so I can assure you we are not legends. Our kind has-.”

“Diana! Princess Diana!”

The shouting was not by any means close but she still stood, dusting the sand from her armor as she did so. She moved to assist the other men but found Steve already on his feet and James standing, though a tad uneasily. She leaned down, allowing him to wrap an arm around her to help support his weight.

“I shall not let anyone harm you, but you will need to meet other Amazons.” Her voice was stern and reminded the boys of the recruitment officers.

Steve looked wary but reasoned with himself that if all else failed he could fight his way out and bring Bucky along. If she wanted them gone she wouldn’t have save them.

“Lead the way, Your Highness.”

She looked at him over her shoulder. “Diana.”

He nodded. “My apologies. Lead the way, Diana.”

She took a breath before moving forward. She hadn’t known deep fear until that moment. She would not allow them hurt while they were under her care. She needed to know more about this war.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thoughts?


End file.
